This invention relates a comb filter usable as a Y-signal/C-signal separation filter in color video systems and color television receivers.
In general, color television receivers and color video systems include a filtering device for separately deriving a luminance signal (a Y signal) and a chroma signal (a color signal or a C signal) from a composite color video signal. Some of such Y/C signal separation devices include comb-type digital filters. As will be explained later, a prior art comb filter has some problems.